


not that bad (and I liked your bed)

by MarianeCarminati



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Niall Babysitting Harry's daughter, Non-Penetrative Sex, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, harry has a daughter, louis doesn't know, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarianeCarminati/pseuds/MarianeCarminati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt (http://larryfanfictionideas.tumblr.com/post/135767268071)</p>
<p>AU where Harry has a five-years-old daughter and likes Louis, they go on a date(that none of them is sure if is a date) but Louis doesn't know that he's a father. Niall takes care of Harry's daughter and there's a lot of misunderstandings by the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not that bad (and I liked your bed)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I really liked this prompt (http://larryfanfictionideas.tumblr.com/post/135767268071): Can I have an AU where Harry has a kid and he gives it to Niall for the night/weekend to babysit and Harry and Louis hit it off at a bar or something and Louis is this sort of free spirit sort of guy who doesn’t have a plan and when Louis wakes up in the morning he notices those bright colored letter magnets on the fridge and a picture and he’s just sort of standing there like ‘oh shit’ because Harry didn’t tell him he had a kid, why didn’t Harry tell him, because he really likes Harry and he’s so nervous rn and then Harry sort of walks up behind Louis and holds him and says like “his/her name is _____whatever” and Louis sort of calms down because yeah ok Harry has a kid, he can totally date someone who has a kid, no problem, it’s fine, this can work  
> CAN SOMEONE WRITE THIS AT SOME POINT IN MY LIFE PLS
> 
> I changed some things, but it's basically that. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> P.S.: I'm not a native English speaker, so I'm sorry if there's mistakes. Please, comment if you find any or if there's any sentence that doesn't make sense.

    Harry rang Niall's bell, holding a bag filled with kid's stuff and Kate's hand. As soon as the door opened, Kate jumped on her Uncle Ni's arms, greeting him happily. Niall was just wearing a white tshirt and sweatpants, his hair messy letting clear that he was sleeping until some minutes ago.

    "Hey, bro." he smiled at Harry, giving him space to come in.

    "Hi, Ni. Sorry for waking you up."

    "Nah, no problem, I took a nap but thought I'd be up before the time we had set. My bad." he smiled, looking at Kate running to pet Dalisha, his dog. "So, I'll drop her by at your house tomorrow. Probably by the noon, is it okay?"

    "Yeah, sure." Styles hugged him. "Thanks, again."

    "Any time. Have fun tonight."

    After saying goodbye again, instructing Kate to obey Uncle Ni, Harry finally made his way to the pub. He parked his car, looking at the mirror and convincing himself that he could do this, it wasn't a big deal. He walked to the place, his eyes looking for Louis.

    Louis. Probably the hottest, cutest and funniest guy he knew. That was the reason he asked him out, not really knowing if Louis was up for some kind of relationship, but wanting to try it. They both worked at the same building, Harry on the office and Louis on the coffee shop.

    They talked a few times when Harry wanted some coffee, but then Harry started to pass by just to say hi. At first, he was just an attractive and polite guy, what made Styles develop a crush on him. Months ago, he discorvered that Louis was more than just pretty, he was funny and real nice.

    He accepted the invite to hang out, but Harry wasn't sure if he knew exactly that it was meant to be a date. The pub was Louis' suggestion and it seemed a good place. He soon found Tomlinson sitting on a table with a red drink in front of him.

    "Hey." he greated, receiving a smile that made him flustered.

    "Hi." Louis looked at him while he sat on the tool in front of the boy.

    His hair was sleeved back, something Harry saw a few times only. He was wearing a red long-sleeved shirt and his eyes looked bluer than ever. He fidget with the button of his shirt, his elbows on the table. "So, how are you..."

    "Harry." Tomlinson cut him off, looking weirdly nervous. Harry doubted he ever saw him nervous.

    "Yeah?"

    "Is this a date? Like, tell me if it's not. I won't walk away, of course, but I just... I couldn't stop thinking if..." he was looking at his own hands, fingers touching the glass of his drink.

    "Yes." Harry smiled, feeling less anxious. Louis' eyes met his slowly, seeming hesitant.

    "I've never been on a date." he said with low voice. "I mean, I hang out with a lot of friends and things like that, but never a proper date."

    "Is this okay? To be a date, I mean." Harry waited a few seconds for his answear.

    "Yeah." Louis smirked fondly. "I'm happy it's a date."

    "Me too."

    They looked at each other for a moment, before Harry made his way to get a drink for himself and a new one for Louis. They started talking about their lives, feeling truly confortable on each other's presence.

    Soon Harry found out that Louis had a lot of siblings, that he was in the last year of arts college and he wanted to be a teacher. When he spoke about how much he loved kids, Harry almost told him about Kate. But he started talking about freedom, how much he loved being free, and he gave up.

    By the end of the night, they were both kind of clumsy and laughing a lot, the alcohol on their veins. Louis was obviously more affected, the drunkness being clear from a long distance in his face, eyes and acts.

    "Are you the type of guy who kiss on the first date?" Louis asked, smiling wide and looking at Harry with his long eyelashes.

    "Depends, if it was a good date..." he joked, moving his body until his elbows were on the table and he was facing the other.

    "I hope you think this is a good date." his words were rolling down his tongue more slowly, but that was adorable. "Because I'm thinking of going home with you."

    "You'd let me take you home? My home, I mean." Harry asked, a little surprise but not even close to complain about the ideia.

    "Are you interested?"

    "I'm definitely interested." he answered, his hand stroking Louis' cheek slowly.

    "I'm kind of excited, right now."

    "Do you wanna go home?" Harry smirked, but the other didn't say anything.

    They ended up paying, because Louis wouldn't let Styles pay for it alone, and walking to his car. They drove by the streets in a confortable silence, the radio on really low with some indie melody.

    When they finally made their way into the house, Harry held Louis by the waist and attacked his lips. Tomlinson's back was pressed against the bedroom wall, his legs around Harry's hips and hands on his hair. They both panted between the kiss, grinding their bodies against each other.

    "Hot." Louis muttered, gasping. "Shirt off."

    Harry smiled on his neck, helping him to pull off his shirt and going back for more wet and heated kisses. They were both drunk, what made a little difficult taking off the rest of their clothes, but then their bodies were laying on the mattress while they tried to breath between their kisses.

    Louis let the other kiss his neck, knowing how bad the bruises would be on the next day according to his fingers brushing hard on his skin. He needed more, rolling his hips against Harry's and grabbing him by the hair until he found Styles' mouth and started another kiss.

    "Let me suck you off." Harry asked, parting the kiss and squeezing his ass. Louis moaned, nodding quickly as he laid on the bed.

    Harry's eyes were fixed on him while his lips moved from his shaft to the base of his cock quickly. His hair was dropping on his face, what made impossible to Louis to not tangle his fingers on the strands, indulcing his moves.

    "God, your mouth." he groaned, jerking his hips and thrusting into his mouth. "So hot."

    Harry moved one of his hands to his chest, twisting one of his nipples between his fingers and earning a moan from him. Louis saw a glint of a smile on the corners of his lips, but it didn't make Styles stop.

    In other circumstances, Louis could even feel embarassed of how easily it was to turn him into a whimpering mess on the bed. Harry had one thumb pressed hard against one of his nipples and his middle finger of the other hand rubbing hard on his hole, the tip going inside from time to time.

    "Harry, I'll... God, if you keep like this, I won't last." he tried to say, sounding more wrecked than he imagined he would.

    Harry stoped his lips, licking the glans of his cock before speaking. "Turn around, Lou."

    Louis didn't even think before laying on his stomach, trying to catch his breath while he heard Harry moving behind him. He felt Styles' cock slippery between his arse cheeks, making him look over his shoulder to meet Harry's gaze on him.

    "I won't go in, trust me." he said, moving his hips and making his dick slip on Lous' arse. "You have a wonderful body."  
    Louis let out a weak laugh, letting the tallest man held him by his waist and feeling his chest pressed firmly on his back. His cock slided off between his upper thighs, their bodies grinding against each other. Harry was kissing his shoulder and his neck, holding him close while his cock touched Tomlinson's balls.

    "God, it's so good." he groaned, lips blindly searching for Louis' and initiating a kiss.

    "Harry, can you... could you finger me while you do this?" Tomlinson gasped, grabbing his cock and jerking himself off.

    "Sure, babe."

    When he realized, he was on his hands and knees, his thighs fucked hard by Harry while his hole clenched around two fingers. He kept moving his thumb over the head of his cock, his whole body trembling. Harry was saying something, swearing and praising him at the same time, but he was on the edge when Harry let go of his waist and spanked his ass hard.

    Harry took his fingers out slowly, helping Louis turn around and holding his legs up. Louis looked at him, smiling weakly while Styles pressed his knees together and put his legs over his shoulders, his cock sliding between his thighs when he kept fucking until he came, cock spurting on Louis' stomach.

    When Louis woke up in the other day, he felt his thighs sore and his torso sticky. Harry was laying beside him, one arm over his waist and hair all over his face. Tomlinson moved slowly, but it was enough to make him groan and his eyes flew open.

    "Lou." he muttered.

    "Hey. Morning." he kissed his shoulder, making Harry smile softy. "I kind of need a bath, I'm all sweaty and sticky."

    Harry laughed, nodding. "Go on, I have a spare towel on the cabinet. You can also borrow some clothes."

    Louis got up, searching for an underwear and a sweater while he grabbed his skinny jeans from the previous night and walked over the bathroom. He turned on the shower, letting the warm water hit him while he tried to set his thoughts straight. Harry was a cool guy, someone he wouldn't mind spending more time with.

    He tried to not think about an estabilished relationship, not really knowing what the other wanted from them, instead focused on cleaning him body from the last night. Another thing that he definitely wouldn't mind replaying.

    When he finally turned off the shower and got dressed, he heard Harry walking on his bedroom. He asked if he could brush his teeth, hearing a light chuckle and an affirmation, but he felt strong arms wrapping around him as soon as he opened the door. Yeah, maybe he wasn't crazy of thinking about a relationship already.

    "I'm going to take a shower, now." Styles kissed his cheek, closing the door behind him.

    After a few minutes, Louis decided that he was really hungry, not wanting no wait anymore. As he walked to the kitchen, his eyes caught a paper on the fridge with collored letter magnets. There was a picture of a little girl, something about four years old, with 'Kate' over it and a smiley face.

    He stared at the picture, feeling a little dizzy. Before he could think about the Kate girl, the front door opened and he heard steps, meeting a woman standing in the middle of the living room. She was pretty, light brown hair tied up and bright blue eyes. But the fact was: she was holding a kid is her arms.

    The little girl was asleep, curled up over the woman shoulder, but Louis could clearly see that she was the Kate on the picture. When Louis finally met the woman's eyes, she smiled wide. "Hi!"

    "Hello." Louis stare with wide eyes.

    "Oh, nice to meet you, I'm Barbara. You're probably the friend Harry hung out yesterday, right?" Barbara said quickly, smile still on her face.

    "Yeah, it's me. Louis." he nodded, trying to breath normally.

    "Is Harry awake?"

    "Yes, he was... I believe he's finishing to take a shower." Louis gulped, seeing the girl look around before nodding.

    "Alright, I'm gonna put this little girl on bed. I'm not sure when she's gonna wake up, but her daddy would rather have her sleeping a little more in bed, I believe." Barbara kept the smile on her face, walking by Louis before heading the corridor.

    Great. Amazing, he thought. Harry doesn't have just a daughter, he's also married.

    Before he could take time to process, Harry was walking towards him. "So, I guess you saw Barbara and Kate?"

    "Yeah." he nodded, feeling angry.

    If Harry wanted some fuckboy to spend the night, he should at least have said that he had a wife. Louis may be a cool guy, but he's not this type. He would never sleep with a married man, it's so fucked up that he didn't even know that but he just did.

    "So, yeah. She's my daughter and..."

    "Yeah, got it." Louis cut him off, Barbara coming across the room.

    "Oh, she just woke up as I put her into bed. She's using the toilet right now." she said, still smiling. "Told her that you had a friend sleeping over last night."

    The girl laughed and Louis wondered if she's really that nice and innocent of if she just didn't care if her husband was sleeping around with others. It definitely wouldn't change anything, because Harry lied to him and he hated lies.

    "I need to go." Louis almost whispered, avoiding looking at Harry's or Barbara's face. "I'm gonna get my things and..."

    He didn't finished the sentence, just walked to Harry room and grabbed his phone, his dirty shirt and his keys. Harry appeared behind him, arms finding their way to his waist before they could even think about it.

    "So, can I call you later?" he asked, a cute smile on his lips that almost made Louis give up.

    "I may be a little busy today." he said, going out of Harry's embrace. "Sorry."

    "Oh. No, it's fine." Harry's smile fell, his face serious.

    "I need to go." Louis said, more to himself, walking towards the door. "Barbara is still, huh, here?"

    "What?" he frowned, but nodded. "Yeah, she's waiting for Niall to pick her up."

    Louis didn't quite understand, but he nodded anyways and return his way to the living room, Harry following. When they stopped, Barbara was laying on the couch, texting someone on her phone. She quickly looked to them, smiling, making Louis gulp and sigh.

    "Wait, wait. Louis." Harry held his wrist. "I got it, now. Sure, it... It's probably what it looks like."

    "What do you mean?" Louis stare at him, trying to understand the smile on his face.

    "You think I'm married, right? That Barbara is my wife?" he said, laughing. Barabra frowned, grabbing her bag and stopping beside them.

    "What?" she laughed. "Well, that would explain why you acted so weird when I came in."

    "We're not. She's Niall's girlfriend. He's my friend that I asked to babysit Kate yesterday. I have a daughter, but I'm single." he said, looking right into Louis' eyes.

    "Oh."

    Barbara excused herself, saying something about Niall and going out quickly before repeating: "We're not a couple, okay? I'm with Niall." and laugh.

    When she left, Harry looked at Louis again. "Listen, sorry. I should have told you that I have a daughter, but... I was kind of scared of how you were going to react. I mean, 'cause I don't want this to end here. I've been liking you for a long time and even though you have this free spirt, what makes me unsure if you would want a serious relationship, I wanted to try it."

    "And, you know, starting off by saying that I'm father of a five years old girl is kind of a heavy thing. I didn't want to scare you away. You so funny, so pretty, so nice in every way that's possible, I have a great time with you always that we're together." he continued. "And I understand that you might be pissed at me right now, also because I made you think that I was married, but I would appreciate it very much if we could, I don't know, have a second date?"

    Louis smled at him, feeling shy. He wasn't even near to be shy, but Harry's word seemed so sincere. He didn't know for sure if he was really ready to have a relationship with someone who had a daughter, but, well, it didn't mean exactly that he'd be a father or something to this girl.

    "Well, I understand that it's a hard topic. And yes, I had enough reasons to think that Barbara was your wife, you lied to me." he said, sounding a little harshy. "But, I like you too. Really, I enjoy so much being around you. And I think that we could have a second date."

    "Lou, just... You know, do you want something serious?" Harry sounded relieved, but still insecure. "Because I'm not asking you to marry me, but I don't want to have a relationship here, another there, because it would confuse Kate. So, I'm okay if you don't want this, but..."  
Louis looked at him, thinking. "I want to be with you. Serious relationship and everything."

    Harry smiled, going in for a kiss while his hands cupped Louis' face gently. Their lips touched tenderly, not like the last night kisses, but something more intimate, more passionately. Louis was about to pull off to say that, yeah, he wanted but he thought that maybe they should wait for him to meet Kate when they heard a pitched voice.

    "Daddy?"

    Kate was standing a few steps away, messy hair and sleepy eyes. She held a book and a pencil case, sweatpants a little bigger that made her feet stay half covered. Her expression wasn't disgusted or surprised, a little more to confused.

    "Kate, hey." Harry backed off, probably thinking about taking it slow too. He squatted, standing on the kid's level. "Here's my friend, Louis."

    "Oh, you had a sleepover." she said, smiling. "Lou is wearing your sweather."

    "Ahn, yeah, he's... He..." Harry bit his lip, but the girl walked out of his arms and stood in front of Louis.

    "Hi. I'm Kate." she seemed a little shy, but her smile was wide.

    "I'm Louis." he said, lowering himself to look her closer. "What's that?"

    She looked at his finger pointing her book, showing her. "I was drawing. I like drawing."

    "Really? Me too!" he smiled back at her. "I'm on college to learn new things about drawing."

    "That seems funny!"

    "Yeah, it is. I could show you some tips, if you want." he offered, looking at Harry.

    "I want!" she quickly nodded.

    "So, you two drawn while I make the breakfast." Harry smiled, looking fond.

    And maybe, it wasn't that bad dating someone who has a daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a prompt and would like to send me, feel free. I'd love to try my best and write something for your pleasure, smut or fluff.


End file.
